Pajama Party
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Everyone is invited to an overnight party at the main house. Tohru forgets night clothes, so Rin lets her borrow some of hers. Better than summary.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

**Pajama Party**

A/N: Hello, me again. I'm sorry I haven't gotten my other story, Love and Friendship, updated yet…I'm having a bit of writer's block with that story….I'm sorry once again… Well, I've read the entire Fruits Basket manga now. It isn't all released here in the US, but I got to read the last couple volumes online. Well, because of that, I've been very into the Tohru/Kyo pairing. I still don't think much of Machi though… I like Rin more than I did though. Hiro still gets on my nerves every once in awhile, but I like him more now too. I like pretty much everyone now…except for Machi…don't ask why, but I just don't like her. I don't even have a reason…a little stupid…Well, anyways, read and review!

"What am I doing here…" Kyo grumbled, walking with Tohru and Yuki up to the main Sohma house.

"Quit complaining, stupid cat," Yuki said, shaking his head.

"I think it's great!" Tohru said enthusiastically, "Everyone is going to be here! Isn't it wonderful?"

Shigure had come up to them the night before, and told them Akito was holding a party of sorts, and everyone, including Kyo and Tohru, was ordered to go.

"_I just got off the phone with Hari," Shigure said, coming into the room with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, "Akito is holding a party at the main house tonight. We've been ordered to go."_

"_That's great," Tohru said with a smile, "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!"_

"_Are you sure it's okay to leave Kyo and Tohru here alone?" Yuki asked._

"_Um…actually…" Shigure said, running a hand through his hair, "Tohru and Kyo have been ordered to go also."_

"_Wha!!!" came the surprised yells of Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo._

"_Well, it's not that unexpected," Shigure commented, "Akito has gotten much better in the past couple years. At any rate, I've been told everyone is going to be there, and we're going to stay the night there as well."_

So, here they were. They made their way to one of the main rooms, where the party was supposedly being held. As they walked in, they saw they were one of the last ones to arrive. Tohru immediately went to Akito.

"I'm sorry, Akito," she said bowing, "Are we late?"

"No," Akito said, "You're fine, I'm glad you came."

When Shigure had said everyone was coming, he really meant it. Shigure was already there, as was Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Kagura, Rin, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kureno, Kisa, and Hiro.

The party started, and everyone was still confused about why Akito was holding it in the first place. Tohru was pretty sure what it was about…Akito was lonely. Akito was being very docile, and even friendly, even towards Kyo, and everyone had a wonderful time. It began getting late, and it was time for bed.

Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and Hiro were all sharing a room, as was Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu and Kureno.

Tohru, Rin, Kagura, and Kisa were all in the same room. It wasn't until the girls were in the room that Tohru realized she had not brought any night clothes.

"Oh no!" Kagura said, "I didn't either!"

"I have some," Rin said, "For both of you."

"Eh…" Tohru said.

"What?" Rin said, "I know it's not what you would usually wear, but you don't have much choice. The only other person that has nightclothes is Kisa, and there is no way either of you would fit."

Not being able to argue with her logic, Tohru was soon dressed in one of Rin's skimpy night dresses. It was pure black and barely covered Tohru's panties. Even though Tohru was less endowed that Rin, it still clung to her tightly, with thing straps over her shoulders. Kagura was dressed in something almost exactly the same, as was Rin. Only Rin looked comfortable in the risqué attire. Tohru felt that Kisa was lucky, wearing a pair of thick cotton pajama's.

Everyone laid down to go to sleep. Tohru lay there for awhile, not being able to sleep. Her stomach growled and she decided to go to the kitchen and find something for her to eat. Slipping out of bed, she walked down the hall searching for the kitchen. She eventually found it and turned on the light, searching for something to eat. She heard voices coming from the hall, and froze.

"Just hurry up, would ya, I'm starving…"

"Shut up, stupid cat,"

"Like we didn't know you were hungry, you can hear your stomach growling from across the room…"

"Be quiet, you're going to wake up the whole house…"

The voices grew louder, and soon a whole group walked into the kitchen. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Hatori stood at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at Tohru. Tohru started blushing, remembering what she was wearing.

"Ah…Miss Honda," Yuki said, recovering first, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I-I was hungry…so…" Tohru's face was bright red from blushing.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Kyo burst out.

Tohru's blush deepened, "Eh…um…I forgot to bring some night clothes, so Rin let me borrow something of hers…"

"Wow…Tohru, you sure have grown into a…"

Shigure's words were cut off as both Kyo and Yuki let out a growl. Shigure turned his words into a cough.

"So…um…what are all of you doing up?" Tohru said, trying to change the subject.

"We were hungry, also," Hatori answered, finally regaining his voice.

"I can make everyone some soba noodles if you want," Tohru said.

"That would be great, Tohru," Shigure said, going into the next room and sitting at the table.

The rest of them followed, leaving Tohru to the cooking. Out of Tohru's ear shot, they began talking.

"Well now, that was unexpected," Shigure said, smirking, "But, very pleasing to see."

"Shut up, you pervert!" Kyo growled.

"Even Hari was struck speechless!" Shigure said, laughing.

"…"

"Eh…Haru? Are you alright?" Yuki asked, staring at him.

Haru was sitting in complete silence, gazing off into the distance. Everyone stared at him, not sure what to do or say.

"Beautiful…" Haru said, softly, still gazing off.

Kyo was getting madder and madder as they continued to talk about Tohru's unexpected appearance. In due time, Tohru came into the room, holding a tray of food. She had tried, without success, to find something to cover herself with. She was still blushing but tried to hide it. Handing out food was a bit tricky in her tiny night gown, and she stood there for a second, not sure how she was going to kneel down to give the food without flashing everyone. Yuki, always the gentleman, got up to help her.

"Aw…" Shigure complained, "I was hoping to see…eh…never mind."

Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori all gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Miss Honda…" came Haru's voice.

She turned towards him.

"Ye…" Tohru's words were cut off when she saw the black look on his face.

"You look sexy," he said, "Do you want to come back to the room with me. We could have some fun…"

Kyo jumped to his feet, pulling Haru up by his shirt front. He punched Haru in the face, sending him flying to the floor.

"Eh…um…!" Tohru wasn't sure what to do.

Kyo took his shirt off and threw it at Tohru, trying not to look at her.

"Put that on," he said through clenched teeth.

Tohru quickly complied, pulling the large shirt over her head. Everyone in the room saw a slight glimpse of her pink panties as she raised her arms to pull the shirt down. Kyo's shirt was still really short on her, but covered more than the night gown had. By this time, Haru had sat back up, a dazed look on his face. Kyo turned towards him, glaring, but it seemed that Haru had turned back white. He walked up to Tohru, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda," he said in his quiet voice.

"Eh…no need to apologize! It's okay, really!"

"You really did look cute in that though."

"Eh…um…thank you…"

Everyone sat back down to eat. Tohru wasn't as careful as she should have been, and when she kneeled down to the table, another glimpse of her panties showed. Even Hatori couldn't help staring a bit. Kyo was still fuming as everyone wasn't able to keep their eyes off of Tohru. Everyone began eating and laughing and visiting with each other. Kyo stayed silent, trying, without a hole lot of success, to keep his eyes away from Tohru. Finally having enough of everyone's staring, Kyo jumped to his feet.

"C'mon Tohru," he said, "You should go back to bed."

"O-Okay…" Tohru said.

Kyo held out his hand and helped her to her feet. They walked down the hall, Kyo trying to ignore the lewd comments from Shigure. They walked down the hall in silence, coming to a stop in front of the door to Tohru's room.

"Tohru…" Kyo said, starting to blush, "That nightgown…it does look good on you."

Tohru blushed as well, "Thank you, Kyo…Um…you probably want your shirt back…"

She began pulling it off, raising up the nightgown with it on accident. Kyo's blush deepened.

"You don't have too…"

But he was to late. She had already pulled off his shirt, and pulled the nightgown back into place. She handed it to him. His hand brushed hers when he reached to take it, and he heard her intake of breath. Looking at her blushing face, something dawned on Kyo.

"Tohru…do you like me?" Kyo said, too embarrassed to be anything but blunt, "It's okay if you don't, I just wondered. Because…well…I like you."

Tohru's blush deepened further, and her eyes went to the floor.

"Eh…yes…I do," Tohru mumbled towards the floor.

Kyo's hand went to her chin, lifting her face so that her eyes met his.

"Good," he said simply.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers gently.

"Good night…Tohru," he said softly.

"Good night, Kyo," she said, slipping into the room.

Kyo walked the rest of the way down to his room, his hands in his pocket. He failed to notice Shigure, Haru, and Hatori spying on him from down the hall. Haru sighed.

"Too bad," he said, then left for the room as well.

"I agree with Haru," Shigure said, shaking his head, "Too bad, Tohru is cute, isn't she."

Shigure followed Haru, leaving Hatori by himself. Hatori stood there, watching the closed door that Tohru was behind.

"Yes," he whispered, sighing as well, "It's too bad…"

**The End**

Kyo: …Are you stupid…

DarkSkyeDawn: eh? Why do you ask that?

Yuki: You have no shame…

DarkSkyeDawn: Aw, I thought it was cute!

Haru: I agree with her, imagining Miss Honda in one of Rin's nightgowns…

Kyo: Shut up you damn punk!

Shigure: Why couldn't she be with me? It's not fair! It's not fair!

Kyo: You're stupid

Yuki: Stupid Shigure…

DarkSkyeDawn: You know, Yuki, Kyo, you guys say the same thing a lot, you are a lot alike…

Kyo and Yuki: Shut up! We are not!

DarkSkyeDawn: ….


End file.
